Flight from Zion
}} Flight from Zion is a main quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Instead of staying to fight for their home, the Courier chooses to help the Sorrows flee Zion. Alternatively, the player can take the opposite quest, Crush the White Legs, and destroy the White Legs and kill Salt-Upon-Wounds. This quest, Prisoners of War, Retake the Bridge, and Sanctity of the Dead are received simultaneously. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest starts just south of the Caterpillar's Mound. Move towards the Sorrows Fork Campground and, from there, head towards the East Fork Bridge. There will be White Legs hidden atop cliffs along the paths, usually in threes. Once close enough to Pine Creek Tunnel, the first stage is completed. Salt-Upon-Wounds must then be dealt with. Up the road ahead, several Sorrows tribals will engage in battle with Salt-Upon-Wounds and two or three other White Legs. Salt-Upon-Wounds approaches the Courier and initiates dialogue, stating his intent to kill them. There are two ways to end this. The Courier can say, "Let's end this, then", and initiate combat. Alternatively, with a Speech skill of 75, the Courier can tell him that there's "no reason this has to end in bloodshed". From here, more options become available, all of which result in Salt-Upon-Wounds leaving peacefully: * * * Once Salt-Upon-Wounds has been dealt with, Daniel must be spoken to. He asks if everyone has been accounted for. Saying "Yes, go!" will progress to the next stage of the quest. If the three side quests Prisoners of War, Sanctity of the Dead and Retake the Bridge have not been completed, they become permanently unavailable. Joshua Graham departs the Courier's company at this point of the quest. The Courier is then given a detonator that is set to detonate the C-4 placed above the mouth of the Pine Creek Tunnel. Firing the detonator collapses the passage and prevents any White Legs from following Daniel and the Sorrows out of Zion. Once the C4 has been detonated, the player receives the achievement/trophy May my Hand Forget its Skill, and then the ending sequence plays. Quest stages Notes * Once this quest is started, all wildlife will disappear from Zion Canyon until it is completed. * It is not possible to fast travel after this quest begins. * Upon beginning this quest, Waking Cloud or Follows-Chalk will leave the Courier as a companion. Everything in their inventory will be returned, possibly resulting in over encumberment. Furthermore, Joshua Graham will become a companion, but will refuse to trade inventory items. * After beginning the quest, other side quests (Prisoners of War, Retake the Bridge, and Sanctity of the Dead) will appear. The completion status of these quests will affect the ending of Honest Hearts. * If every optional objective is not completed, Daniel will scold the Courier for not doing everything that could have been done. * Be careful while crossing the Pine Creek Bridge, as Joshua Graham may fall into the water. * After completing this quest, the Sorrows camp and Dead Horses camp will be empty. * The ending for the White Legs does not depend upon whether or not the Courier kills Salt-Upon-Wounds. * In order to loot dead bodies in Pine Creek, after completing the 'Fight your way to the Pine Creek Tunnel' objective, do so before getting too close to Salt-Upon-Wounds, otherwise the force-greet will initiate. Once the dialogue options with him are finished, it becomes impossible to interact with the corpses before speaking to Daniel to finish the quest. Subsequently, the corpses will have vanished after returning to their locations. * Even though at the end of the quest the Pine Creek tunnel must be destroyed, there is no quest or any dialogue associated with planting explosives around it. Bugs * Sometimes the optional quests will not show up in one's Pip-Boy. * Some Sorrows tribals may be left behind at the tunnel after the completion of this quest. Gallery Flight from Zion lining up.jpg|Mining detonator, ready for use Flight from Zion explosion.jpg|Explosion in motion Category:Honest Hearts quests de:Flucht aus Zion es:Vuelo Fuera de Zion ru:Побег из Зайона uk:Втеча з Зайона